


Déjà Vu

by chvlerlevgh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, i don't know what to tag this lol, read to find out i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvlerlevgh/pseuds/chvlerlevgh
Summary: Maggie Sawyer had a rough past. But when she moved to Gotham City when she was a teen, she met someone who made her happier than she had ever been. Alex Danvers. But when Alex moved from Gotham City after a fight that broke her and Maggie up, they never got to see each other again. What would happen when they met after 10 years?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!  
> So this is my first ao3 story so I hope you guys really enjoy it lol. Please leave some feed back, I really want to know how I can improve on this story and hear what you guys think of it. I'll try to incorporate as much of your ideas as I can!! Thanks for reading guys really hope you enjoy xxx

“Darla? Can I get three shots of tequila?” she calls to the bartender, climbing onto one of the bar stools. 

“Already? It’s four in the afternoon!” The girl let out a huge sigh as Darla walks over to her side of the bar.

“Please Darla?”

“Wow, rough day huh?” She asks, staring at the girl with concern in her eyes. She grabs some shot glasses and fills them with tequila and places the shots on the table. She let out another huge breath and she immediately grabs one.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” She throws back the shot, and winces as her throat burns. The bar was relatively empty, the sounds of pool balls hitting each other, people making conversation and soft rock coming from the jukebox were echoing off of the walls. 

“They had the audacity to make me stay at the precinct while there was a bank robbery. How dare they?” She exasperates. “And then, I-I was stuck interrogating this idiot who wouldn’t let up. He kept hitting on me, saying I had the nicest rack he’d ever seen.” She rolls her eyes and knocks back another shot. 

“He’s not lying,” Darla winks, “You’ve got a good pair on ya.”

She lets out a quiet chuckle, and her eyes wander over Darla’s soft features. Darla’s eyes are a dark brown and her dirty blonde hair was put into a messy bun. She really is a beautiful woman, but she wasn’t the one that Maggie truly loved.

Darla and Maggie had dated for 3 years, and they would both agree that it was a serious relationship. They were living together and always had great sex. They had both really enjoyed themselves, but Maggie knew in her heart that Darla wasn’t the one.

Their relationship eventually dwindled down to stupid arguments every night about small things like not doing the dishes, or not getting the groceries. They agreed that their relationship wasn’t going anywhere, and broke up. It took Maggie a while to get over Darla. But after bumping into each other on the sidewalk, they talked it out and promised to become friends again. 

“Hey, watch it Darla,” she says grinning, pointing a finger at her. “We broke up for a reason.”

“I know, I’m just playing with you kiddo.” Maggie smiled at the use of the pet name. Darla filled up another three shot glasses with tequila. “On me.”

“Thank you,” she says sincerely.

“How are you really doing though?” Darla puts her elbow onto the table top. “Are you feeling okay? I know it’s been hard with today being-“

“Darla,” she interjects. “I don’t want to talk about that right now. I just want to drink my sorrows away.”

Darla furrows her eyebrow. “Alright. Do me a favour though Maggie, please take it easy. I still worry about you.” 

“I will.”

She sat at the bar for hours, knocking back shot after shot, drink after drink. There were many things running through her mind that she tried to get rid of, and the only way she thought she could get rid of those thoughts was to drink more and more. So she orders more shots of tequila, and she even treated herself to a couple glasses of scotch.

Darla knew Maggie always had a problem with drinking too much and not knowing when to stop. This was something she had done when they were dating and it especially got worse whenever she was stressed. She made sure to check on her from time to time, knowing how bad she could get.

“Darla,” Maggie says, “Have I ever told you how nice your butt is?” She giggles. Her head was really starting to spin now.

Darla walks over to Maggie and takes away the scotch that was in her hand. Maggie immediately reaches out. “Okay, looks like we’re switching to water.” 

Maggie groans, reaching out for the glass. “Noo! Don’t take it!” Darla holds the glass of water she filled in front of her but she refuses to take it. “Darla, I am an NCPD detective in the science division! We handle all c-cases involving aliens and things that go bump in the night. Now I demand th-that you give me back my glass right now! Or else I’ll have to put you into a pair of handcuffs.” She purrs with a grin, trying so hard not to slur her words but failing horribly.

“Maggie, you are drunk out of your mind. Drink the water,” Darla tells her filled with concern. She hadn’t seen Maggie this drunk in a long time.

“No! What are you gonna do? Sue me?” she laughs loudly, even though there was nothing funny at all. “Did I not just tell you who I am? I am a detective! Detective Sawyer! Here, repeat after me, dee-tec-“

Darla grabs a set of keys and walks around to Maggie’s side of the bar and grabs her arm. “Alright Detective Sawyer, we are going to take you home.”

“Woah, woah, woah! Where the hell are we going, the party just started!” she says, dancing in her spot. “Woo! I love this song!” Darla pulls Maggie’s arm back to her side, and starts dragging her to the exit. “We’re going back to your place, don’t try to argue with me.”

“Great! More tequila!” she cheers doing a little shimmy. “Ooh! And I still have that leftover pizza in the fridge! You want some?”

Darla rolls her eyes. “M’gann I’m bringing my drunk friend home! I’ll be half an hour!” Darla calls to the back, and receives an ‘okay!’ in return. 

“Love you M’gann!” Maggie calls to the back, giggling like a little school girl. 

“Maggie you’ve never even met M’gann.”

“What? Is it so bad to spread some love? Hey you! Over there!” She points to a random man sitting in a booth with his friend. They both look over in confusion. “I love you baby! Call me sometime!” She says giving the man a wink. 

“Maggie, you’re gay.”

“Oh yeah. Hey, honey! Call me.” She winks to the girl sitting across the man in the booth.

She lets out a yelp as Darla drags her toward the exit.

***

“Hey Darla, you gonna come in and drink with me? Drinks are on me!” Maggie asks her as they stand in the elevator of her apartment. Maggie’s leaning on Darla for support, one arm wrapped around Darla’s shoulders and the other hanging loosely on her side.

“Maggie, please stop talking. You’ve been talking the entire ride home. And your breath stinks of alcohol.”

“Yeesh. Tough crowd,” Maggie mutters.

The elevator doors ding and they clumsily walk over to Maggie’s apartment door. Darla reaches into Maggie’s pocket and grabs the keys.

“Woah! A little forward there! At least take me on a date first!” Maggie tells Darla with a flirty voice as they walk into the apartment. “Oh God, I’m gonna be sick!” Maggie quickly runs into the bathroom and shuts the door behind her, and soon enough Darla could hear the sounds of Maggie retching into the toilet. Darla cringes at the noise but opens the door and kneels down beside Maggie to give her some support. She offers a hair tie to Maggie, who sloppily nods a little out  
of breath. Darla ties her hair but she then starts to vomit once more. She sees tears running down Maggie’s face.

“Oh baby, it’s gonna be okay.” Darla says rubbing her back. 

After what seemed like a long time, Maggie finally finished. She carefully stood up and washed her face (with the help of Darla of course), and made her way to the couch in the living room. She was unusually quiet. Darla went to Maggie’s bedroom and picked out her pyjamas and came back to see Maggie staring quietly at the floor. She put the clothes on the coffee table in front of her and sat down beside her.

“You okay?” she carefully asks her.

Maggie puts her head in her hands. “Look at me. I’m hopeless. It’s 8 o’clock at night and I’m drunk. God, what am I doing with my life?”

“Maggie-“

“No, don’t even try to disagree. You know it’s true.” Darla stays silent. “I’ve lost everybody in my life. My parents, my aunt, my friends, you.”

“Maggie, you haven’t lost me. I’ll always be here for you when you need-.”

“Darla please. I’m sorry but can you please leave me alone to think.” Maggie stood up and turned so her back was facing Darla.

“Of course. If you need me, you know where I am.” Darla said, gently touching Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie heard the door close softly, and she let the tears fall.

Ever since she was a teen she knew that she was a disappointment to those around her. She had one job; to make those around her happy. She was living the perfect life back in Nebraska. She was popular in school, had lots of friends, but eventually everything started to fall apart when she figured out she had a crush on Eliza Wilkey. To this day, she still wishes that she didn’t leave that stupid letter in her locker. When people found out that she was a lesbian people started to  
treat her different. Her friends stopped talking to her. When she walked down the halls she could see people pointing, whispering and laughing. Even Eliza, which broke her heart more than she thought was possible. She was kicked out of the house, and was told never to come back again by her parents. She can still remember how angry her dad got, how usually whenever he screamed at her, she could blame it on the alcohol pumping through his veins, but that night he was very much sober.

~

“You are a disgrace to this family!” her dad screamed. “How could you do this to us!”

“Daddy, please. I’m sorry! I’ll do anything, please I’m begging you. Don’t kick me out, please!” She sobs, on her knees in front of her parents, pleading for everything to go back to normal. 

“Daddy please! Please don’t make me leave, I love you so much, I need you! Please!” She puts her head in her hands, her breathing ragged.

‘Please let this be a dream. Please God, let this be a dream.’

She hears her dad mutter something about getting a drink, and she looks back up to see her mother’s disappointed eyes.

“We are so disappointed in you, Margaret.”

~

She was homeless for a couple of days. She didn’t know what to do with her life, where to go. She quickly fell into a deep hole of depression. But one day, when she walked out of school at the end of the day, she was surprised to see her aunt Catherine parked right outside. She took her in. She got a fresh start.

Apparently, once her aunt Cathy heard the news, she drove straight to Blue Springs from Gotham City. She was protective of Maggie and had been since she was little. And so her aunt Cathy took her in, and took care of her.

Living in Gotham City wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. It was definitely a lot better than Blue Springs, as nobody knew her little secret. She may not have been the most popular girl at her school, but she had a decent amount of friends. She missed her home in Nebraska, but once she got to Gotham she could see everything heading upwards.

She found her best friend in chemistry class. She was seated beside the Brainiac of the class, Alex Danvers. She would answer all of the questions in class, and get at least a ninety-eight percent on her tests. They sat beside each other for a long time, but it took about two months before they actually started talking.

“Jheeze, that’s your third ninety-nine percent in a row!” Maggie exclaimed after taking a glance at Alex’s paper. Alex’s head turned to look at Maggie. She looked at the mark that Maggie had gotten on her test.

“Eighty-nine, that’s pretty good you know.” Alex says with a smile on her face. “I’m Alex.” She holds her hand up for Maggie to shake. “You probably already knew that.”

Maggie grins, and really takes a look at Alex. She had a sharp jaw line, brown eyes behind her glasses that had a little sparkle in them, and her brown hair was put into a high pony tail. ‘She’s really cute,’ she thinks to herself.

“I’m Maggie,” she takes Alex’s hand and shakes it. “but you probably already knew that.”

Before they knew it, they were best friends. They spent as much time as they could with each other. They ate lunch in the cafeteria together, and then went to each other’s houses after school. However, she knew that eventually she needed to tell her that she was a lesbian. 

~

They were sitting on Alex’s bed when Maggie decided to tell her.

“Alex? Can I tell you something?” she says quietly, and Alex perks up after noticing the tone in her voice.

She takes Maggie’s hand and squeezes it tightly. “Of course you can Mags, what’s up?” 

“Promise you won’t get mad?” Maggie winces slightly as she remembers what happened only a year before.

“Of course not. You’re my best friend.” Concern begins to show on Alex’s face. She takes Maggie’s other hand and says, “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Maggie opens her mouth to talk, but nothing comes out.

“Maggie, babe. You can tell me.” 

Babe.

The word sends shivers down her spine.

She tries to talk once again, but what comes out was weak and shaky, and her eyes starts to well up with tears. “I-I-I just. I wanted to tell you that,” Maggie couldn’t look Alex in the eyes. She cleared her throat. “I wanted to say that-“

“Mags, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No!” Maggie says forcefully. “I have to get through this. I have to be true to myself.” She wipes the tears from her eyes and tried once again. 

“I’m-I’m a lesbian.” 

She expects Alex to let go of her hands and to make a noise of disgust. To run away, or to tell her to never speak to her again, just like Eliza Wilkey had done. She feels the grip on her hands weaken a little, which made her brain go into overdrive. Had she disappointed yet another one of her friends? Had she ruined another relationship? Lost someone who was so important to her? 

But not even a half a second later, she felt Alex’s hands squeeze hers again. Alex’s hand brought her chin up, and she was staring into Alex’s eyes. They were filled with something she had only seen in her aunt Cathy’s eyes. Pride.

She also saw a bit of surprise in her eyes as well, but of course that was to be expected.

“I am so proud of you,” Alex said. She wraps her arms around Maggie’s neck and holds her close as Maggie cried tears of relief.

~

She remembers that moment so vividly. She remembers the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach when Alex held her tight that day. She remembers how relieved she was that she received a positive reaction, that she didn’t lose someone else. She remembered the love that she felt. She was falling in love with Alex, and she was falling hard. 

If she were to describe what she had been feeling back then, she could describe it in only two words: young love.

It was months after Maggie told Alex that she was a lesbian when she finally made her first move. It was an accident, actually. 

~

“Can’t believe you dragged me into this,” Maggie mutters, carrying buckets of paint.

“Come on Sawyer, you know you love me.” Alex giddily skipped passed her. 

‘More than you know’ Maggie thought to herself. She places the cans of paint in the middle of the room, and looked around. She made eye contact with Alex, who was wearing a pair of overalls similar to the pair she was wearing, and had her hair in a ponytail and asked her, “Remind me again, why are we repainting your room? It looks perfectly fine to me!”

“Because I need a change! I’ve been looking at these pink walls for fifteen years, and my dad said he wasn’t going to let me do this unless I paint them myself!” Alex says, leaning down to grab two paint rollers. She hands one to Maggie, and walks over to the boom box and turns on the music “Come on now, these walls aren’t gonna paint themselves!”

They were simply painting the pink walls a nice mint green, but it wasn’t as easy as they thought it was going to be. They got side tracked many times by their ridiculous dancing, Alex’s angelic singing voice, and Maggie spilling paint on her overalls.

Alex decided to be a little prankster and put smear paint on Maggie’s face. She dipped her finger (which was already stained with paint due to Maggie) in paint and sneakily walked over to Maggie. She was about to put her hand over Maggie’s shoulder and smear the paint on Alex’s face when Maggie suddenly turned around and her lips smashed straight onto Alex’s.

Fireworks had erupted in Maggie’s stomach. Millions and millions of them. Her heart fluttered and goosebumps ran up and down her arms. It was everything she imagined, and more. They kissed for a while when suddenly Alex sprung back.

“Oh my God, Mags I’m so sorry!” she gasps. Maggie had a smile on her face that she couldn’t wipe off, as much as she tried.

“Al, it’s fine. I kind of enjoyed it, actually,” Maggie winks.

“Oh God, I’m so so sorry!”

“Al, it’s okay, stop worrying.” Maggie put an arm on Alex’s forearm, and she felt her relax at the touch.

The two lost track of time as they looked at each other longingly. Alex didn’t know what had just happened, but all that she knew was that she liked it. She liked kissing Maggie. It was then when it dawned on her that she had a crush on Maggie. Every time she saw Maggie her heart would flutter, their hugs would send a shiver down her back. She always dismissed it, she thought it was just nothing. Even though she didn’t know what to make of her feelings, she knew she  
wanted one thing. To kiss Maggie.

Alex sprung forward and pressed her lips against Maggie’s once more, this time being gentle and taking her sweet time. Their lips moved in unison, and a grin grew on Alex’s face, as did Maggie’s.

~

That was the one and only kiss that actually took Maggie’s breath away. She could remember how Alex brought her hands to her face, and then wrapped her arms around her neck. She could remember how when they pulled apart, there was a smile bright enough to light up a whole building. How Alex told her that she didn’t know what it was, but she knew that she wanted to be with Maggie and treat her right, if she would let her. 

They dated for a year and three months. It was the best year and three months of Alex’s life. She had someone who loved her unconditionally, who stuck with her when she was low, and cheered her on when she succeeded. She had someone who she could spoil with hugs and kisses, and rather expensive gifts. Even though she knew that Alex would always tell her to stop buying her the expensive necklace she was eyeing at the mall, or the pair of jeans she thought were  
adorable and that fit her in all the right places (and Maggie couldn’t lie, they really did) but couldn’t because they were too pricey, that only made her want to do it more. She loved how every time Alex’s jaw would drop in surprise, and she would hug her so tight she wouldn’t be able to breathe. 

She loved that every time she complimented Alex, she would always see a faint hint of pink on her cheeks. And she loved how she always kept her eyes closed for a split second after they kissed. She loved her.

She loved Alex.

But all of a sudden, right before she turned eighteen, it all turned to shit. 

She lost Alex. The girl she thought was the love of her life. She thought that she was never going to be able to love again. And she was right.

Alex moved away before they could reconcile. She didn’t tell Maggie where, or even when she was going to be moving away. Knocking on the door of Alex’s house but having someone else open the door was the worst moment of her life. 

She went to university and majored in criminal justice and law enforcement, something she took an interest in. Alex always thought she was a nerd for watching all those cop shows. She had flings here and there, even had a couple of girlfriends. But none of them would ever compare. She then moved to National City right before meeting Darla, in search of a new job. She never got to see her again.

Coming out of her daze, Maggie shakes her head and grabs the keys laying on the island in her kitchen. She couldn’t go to sleep, especially not after a night like this. She put her gun on the island, thinking she wasn’t going to need it, put her leather jacket back on and walked out of her apartment. She wasn’t a smoker but she could really use a smoke right now.

Even though it was a bit of a trek, Maggie walked all the way to the nearest convenience store about fifteen blocks down. The walk cleared her head, and even though she wasn’t sober, she definitely wasn’t as drunk as before. She heard a little ‘ding’ as she walks in the deserted store. She walks straight to the cashier and the middle-aged man sitting on the stool didn’t even notice her standing there until she asked for a pack of Marlboro. He glances at her behind his playboy  
magazine, and puts his magazine on the counter. He stood up and reached for something under the counter. She looks over at the pack of lighters to her right and grabs the closest one to her. She rolls her eyes when she sees a picture of a pickle on it, but places it on the counter in front of her anyway. She doesn’t even like pickles.

“Anything else?” the man huffs.

Maggie grabs an ‘Oh Henry!’ bar and throws it in the mix.

“Nine bucks.”

She pulls out her wallet and took out a five dollar bill and four ones, and places it on the counter. She grabs her things while muttering a ‘thanks’ and walks out of the store. She places the chocolate bar in her pocket while she lit her cigarette, and made sure to zip the pocket so it wouldn’t fall out. She places the cig in her mouth before lighting the end and taking a long drag. She could already feel her self relaxing. She began to walk back home when all of a sudden she hears a muffled scream. Her heart skips a beat and she begins to walk faster toward the sound. She hears a man shushing the girl loudly. She found herself turning into an alley way where she sees a man holding a woman at gun point. The sight definitely sobered her up. The woman was holding her purse out for the man to take. She knew she had to take action, she was a cop for god’s sake. She pulled out the badge that was hanging on her pant loop and screamed, “Freeze! NCPD!  
Put your firearm on the floor now!”

Both the man and the woman look at Maggie. The woman’s face was filled with fear, but the man had a cocky grin on his face. Maggie continued to run toward the man, cursing herself for putting her gun on the table before she left. The man points the gun in Maggie’s direction and shoots twice, both bullets making their way into Maggie’s body. One lands in her right shoulder, and another in the left side of her stomach. The bullets make her fall down, but the adrenaline kept her going. She got up quick enough to see him knock the woman out with the butt of his gun and start running away. Maggie tries her best to chase after him, but her injuries made it hard for her to catch up, and he eventually got away. She unconsciously put a hand on her stomach and panicked a bit when she pulled away and noticed her hand soaked with blood. When she looked down she saw that her once white shirt was stained with red from her blood. She begins to feel light headed and knew that there wasn’t a lot of time before she was going to pass out from the blood loss. She limps over to the unconscious woman laying on the floor, and tries to shake her awake, but had no luck. She reaches into her back pocket to look for her phone, and of course, just her luck. It wasn’t there.

“Fuck, what kind of cop am I?” She says to herself. She then tries to pick up the unconscious woman and carry her all the way to the main street. She managed to put her on her back, however the extra weight and her movement made more blood come out, and caused even more pain. Maggie pushed as hard as she could and carried the woman toward the main road. When she got a few feet away to the main road she gently laid the woman down on the ground before walking  
over to the main road.

“Help! Help us!” Maggie screams. She starts to see black spots fill her vision, but she refuses to pass out before she gets help. “Please! Someone! We need help! We need he-“ Her knees gave out from under her just as her voice did, but she didn’t fall onto the concrete as she expected. She was caught by a gentle pair of arms, who carefully propped her up against the brick wall. Her eyes close for a bit but she forces herself to stay awake, not for herself, but for the woman who  
was unconscious a few feet away from her.

“Y-you, you need to help us. There was a guy rob-robbing the lady over there, I tried to stop him a-and he sh-shot me, and-“

“Shh, don’t worry I’m going to call an ambulance. It’s going to be okay.” The soft voice said.

There was something about the voice that made her feel at home. It calmed her down in a way that felt strangely familiar. The voice was a woman’s voice, and when she opened her eyes she could barely make out her figure by the unconscious woman. Maggie could hear her begin to panic on the phone to who she thought was the 9-1-1 dispatcher.

“There’s a woman who has been shot twice, and another one who’s been knocked out,” she says hastily. “I don’t know what to do. God! Please tell me what to do!”

As soon as she heard her asking God for help, it all came back to her.

~

“Alex, I’m sorry. I just, I can’t do this anymore.” Maggie sobs, trying to get out of the embrace Alex was holding her in.

“I don’t know what to do, Maggie. God! I’ll do anything! Please tell me what to do!”

~

“Alex.” Maggie wheezed, surprise laced in her tired voice. “My God, it’s Alex Danvers.”

She could see Alex turn her head to look at her from her position. “Hold on, I think she’s trying to say something.” Alex runs over to where Maggie was sitting, and kneels in front of her.

“Ma’am, it’s going to be okay. I’ve called for an ambulance and they’re coming as we speak. You’ve just got to-“

“Alex Danvers, long time no see my love.” Maggie manages to wheeze out a final sentence that catches Alex’s attention. She pushed the hair back from Maggie’s face, and sees a grin. She notices straight away from the dimples that she loved very much when she was a teen that it was indeed her high school lover, who she hadn’t seen in ten years. 

Maggie hears Alex gasp just as her vision starts to go black. The last thing that echoed through her ears was the stunned voice of her best friend. 

“Maggie.”


End file.
